


Stress Relief

by RoboticPopSauce



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged up dipper, Fluff and Smut, Human!Bill, I'm Going to Hell, Lingerie, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/pseuds/RoboticPopSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper wants to have some alone time with Bill, so the demon can let out a little stress after a busy work week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaahahaahaha I haven't slept in 48 hours and someone requested this smut forever ago, so I finally got around to doing it.
> 
> Enjoy this dirty, dirty sin.

It was Dipper’s favorite day of the week; Saturday. Why? Because his boyfriend didn’t have work that day, and he got to sit back and enjoy letting the demon use him as a stress doll.

He wasn’t always fond of the brutal, rough sex, but he had come to love it, and started to prepare himself for the days it would happen, dressing himself in sexy outfits to please Bill.

That day he decided on some black, lace thigh highs, held up by a black, leather garter belt, and a see-through thong that cradled his junk perfectly. He always made sure to get thongs that tied on his hips, so that Bill could easily take them off when he wanted to.

As Dipper waited for his boyfriend to get back from the store, he eagerly laid in their bed, keeping himself in a pose that screamed how ready he was for the demon to take him.

At about the time he thought he would, Bill came home, rustling through the bags for a few minutes before stepping into their bedroom.

A shark-like grin spread on his face when he saw Dipper, and he subtly licked at his lips.

“Someone’s ready for some fun,” he teased.

“This is your only day off, we have to do  _ something _ ,” Dipper whined back at him.

Bill ran a hand through his short blond hair, and put the other on the top button of his yellow flannel shirt. He started to undo the buttons, keeping a slow pace so that his partner’s patients started to wear thin.

“Bill,” he whined.

The demon laughed and finished taking his shirt off. “What are you going to do about it?”

Dipper pouted. “Ugh, nothing.”

“That’s what I thought.” Bill slipped his pants off, making sure his shoes came off with them. “I have had quite the week Pine Tree, you sure you’re ready for this? I have a lot of stress to work through.”

“Fuck me until you feel better then,” Dipper purred.

A smirk played on Bill’s lips and he moved to the bed, where he immediately began to kiss Dipper’s neck and rub at his crotch, using only his index finger to lightly trace where his cock was now straining against the fabric.

Dipper let out breathy moans, and his entire body already felt hot and ready to go. His hips were eagerly moving back and forth, and when Bill moved his hand away, he let out a whine.

“My, someone is thirsty today,” Bill chuckled. “I  _ suppose _ we can use the big stuff today.”

“Really?” Dipper asked all too happily.

The demon laughed at his boyfriend’s lust, and sat up. “I hope you really are ready for this Pine Tree, I’m not holding back.”

“Stop teasing me and just do it.” Dipper whined again and nudged Bill with his knee.

A few moments later, Dipper felt warm touches on his wrists and ankles, where Bill’s black, tendril-like appendages wrapped around them to hold Dipper to the bed.

“Alright Pine Tree, you asked for it. I hope you don’t need to walk anywhere after this.” Bill untied Dipper’s thong with ease, and tossed the piece of fabric away.

More of the tendrils moved onto Dipper, one wrapping itself around his stomach, pushing him up off of the bed a little bit.

Bill moved his hands on Dippers hips, slowly tracing his hands down his thighs. “You’re too perfect Sapling,” he half growled.

One of the tendrils move around his throat and squeezed, just enough that Dipper had to really work his lungs to breath.

“B-Bill,” he groaned.

“Mm, Sapling, my name sounds so good on your lips.” The demon kneeled between Dipper’s spread legs, and started to slide down his boxers. “I’m going to make you scream it.”

He used his magic to lube up his fingers, not wanting to waste time with going to get the bottle. With no warning, he slipped one of his fingers into Dipper, only prodding around for a moment before adding another.

Only doing this once a week made it so Dipper had to readjust each time, but Bill was clearly not wanting to take too much time working him up to it. He didn’t mind though, he was practically aching to have Bill inside of him.

“J-just skip this part.” His voice was strained, but it came out loud and clear.

“Eager much?” Bill hummed. “Alright, just remember, you asked for all of this.”

Dipper nodded as best as he could, hoping that Bill would just get on with it.

The demon happily obliged, and lubed himself up, then grabbed Dipper’s hips. “Ready Sapling?”

“Fuck me already,” he whined.

“Oh, someone’s a little snippy. Let’s fix that.”

Another tendril came up to his face, pushing passed his lips and made its way down to his throat.

“There. I’ll take it out once I want you to beg and shout my name.” Once he adjusted himself, Bill didn’t hesitate to slam into Dipper, earning a gurgled shout from the nearly choking brunet.

Bill dug his fingers into Dipper’s hips and began to thrust his hips, ignoring the strangled cries from his partner.

Though it hurt at first, Dipper quickly found himself wiggling his hips as much as he could, hoping to stimulate Bill a little more. He loved it when Bill was all hot and bothered.

“Pine Tree, you look so amazing,” he growled. “I could fuck you all day.”

Dipper would have responded with a, “yes please”, but the tendril was occupying his mouth, slipping in and out of his throat, making anything but a hum impossible.

The demon’s movements became quicker as the moments passed, and Dipper suddenly found his mouth unoccupied.

“I want to hear your lovely noises Sapling.”

“B-Bill! Unf, ha-harder!” Dipper was arching his back, pushing against Bill and the tendrils.

“Beg,” Bill demanded.

“Plea-please! Bill, I want you to fu-fuck me, me harder!”

“That’s better,” Bill mumbled as he slammed into Dipper even harder.

It felt like he was about to be split in half, and the tendrils were making it hard to be very comfortable, but Dipper felt so good that those things didn’t even matter. A blissful numbness spread through his legs and hips, making any pain caused by the demon’s strength feel amazing.

It was very possible that Dipper might not be able to walk after this, at least not for a day. Or two. Bill hadn’t been this rough with him before - not that he was complaining- and it made him wonder just how much stress he had to get out.

He would ask about it after. For now, he wanted nothing more than to enjoy the feeling of Bill ramming into him, and his nails digging into his hips.

“Bill, you’re going to ma-make me come!” Dipper grasped at the bed sheets and threw his head back.

“Good Sapling, come for me,” Bill panted. “Scream my name while you do.”

Dipper’s mouth was stuck open, gasping for air, his tongue sticking out. Drool was seeping from the corners of his mouth, and knowing that he looked completely subdued to Bill, turned him on even more.

“F-fuck, Bill!” he yelped as a wave of pleasure went up his spine.

His chest was now wet with his load, and Bill smiled down at him, still thrusting into him. “My, my Sapling, you truly are perfect. Now it’s my turn.”

Though Dipper’s body was a lot more lax, he still got pleasure from Bill hitting his sweet spot, and kept moaning as the demon rammed into it.

A few more harsh thrusts later, Bill groaned and slammed into him one last time, filling Dipper to the brim with his seed.

Bill always came an obsessive amount, blaming it on the fact that he wasn’t human, and Dipper loved the full feeling it gave him.

“Mm, Bill, that was amazing,” Dipper hummed as the tendrils receded.

The blond fell onto the bed next to him, letting out a huff. “Yes, it was. C’mere Pine Tree.”

Dipper cringed a bit as he moved closer to Bill, and felt the come shift around him a little uncomfortably. “You really did a number on me this time. Was your week okay?”

The demon pulled him into a tight cuddle, kissing his birthmark and sighing. “Being an all powerful dream demon is tough work. So many nightmares to build. It’s nice to come home to something as sweet and pure as you. Even though I have defiled your body over and over, you still hold a sweet and innocent look.”

“I’m sorry. I’m glad that I help you get that stress out. Though I don’t think I can move my legs for a little while,” he chuckled.

Bill put his hand on Dipper’s face, slowly letting it slide to his chin, then lifted his face to his and kissed him softly. “You’re the best. I love you, Sapling.”

Dipper hummed and took in a deep breath, smelling the cologne Bill would always wear. “I love you too, Bill. Forever and for always.”

  
“Forever indeed Pine Tree,” he said as he kissed him again. “Forever and for always.”

**Author's Note:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
